


[Podfic] Shore Leave

by akikotree



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Cover Art Welcome, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of sex work, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shopping Trip, insensitive attitudes, mentions of mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: The ship's budget is doing well, so the girls are given some extra money for a shopping spree during their down time between jobs. Inara has big plans for them, especially to get River some new clothes for once.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] Shore Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shore Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091871) by [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile). 



> Thank you to The_Exile for permission to record and thank you as always to [Paraka](https://parakaproductions.com/paraka/?page_id=206) for hosting <3

[MP3](https://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly-%20Shore%20Leave.mp3) | **Size:** 4.24 MB


End file.
